


9-1-1 Grogu!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Crew as Family, Gen, little brother TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK went to Target and got something to keep when they are calls involving children who are scared so TK and Mateo do their best to help the kids.
Kudos: 12





	9-1-1 Grogu!

Tk and Carlos went to Target when they needed to buy a birthday present for Carlos’ nephew Milo who is turning 7 when the kid lived Star Wars and wanted a Baby Yoda doll when TK smiled as he called ever Target in Austin to see if they had one as Carlos smiled as they found one who is holding one for TK who said thank you as they went to get the present when TK smiled as he saw a few Baby Yoda dolls when they got one for Milo and another one to keep at the station. 

Carlos looked at TK with a questionable look on his face “Grogu is very popular with the kids and adults so I figured why not get a doll that we can keep on the rig so when we’re on call he can come with us and if we have a kid who’s scared we can help them calm down with Grogu” TK told Carlos who smiled at his boyfriend who was always thinking about others “that sounds very smart TK, I think that everyone will enjoy having a little Green Fireman on the team.” Carlos said when he smiled as he can just see Judd’s face when TK walks in with Grogu sitting on the counter. 

TK also got a mini fireman costume that came with a hat and a turnout jacket before they checked out and headed back to the house when Carlos wrapped the present and signed the card when TK dressed Grogu in his costume. 

A few days later

TK brought Grogu in when he smiled as Mateo took Grouch and held him when Owen smiled as the new crew member “what the hell!” Judd said as he saw Mateo holding Grogu “he’s coming on calls just in case we have kids so they can be distracted.” Owen told Judd when TK shook his head with a smile “have you ever seen Star Wars?” Marjan asked when Judd said yes “I think he’s very cute!” Mateo told the team when they got a call when Matoe took Grogu to the rig and buckled Grogu into a seat when Judd rolled his eyes “We need to get Grogu a special car seat so he’s safe.” Owen told the team when Judd wasn’t pleased as TK and the rest of the crew smiled when they pulled up to the car accident with kids who looked no younger than 4 as Mateo went into work as he talked to the kids who wouldn’t stop crying till Mateo went back to the rig and grabbed Grogu when the kids stopped crying “Baby Yoda!” The kids said when Owen smiled at Mateo when the rest of the team was working on the parents till Michelle and her team showed up. 

After that call the team headed back to the station when Judd looked at Grogu as he didn’t understand how a doll had so much power over everyone as TK smiled “something tells me that you haven’t seen where this little guy came from.” TK told Judd “I have heard from my friends and my nephew and nieces.” Judd said when Mateo was holding Grogu in his lap “you got to admit that Grogu is a great team member.” TK told Judd “he did help with those kids today.” Judd told TK who smiled at Judd as Mateo was watching TV “Turn on Disney plus Teo!” TK told Mateo who did when he showed Judd “The Mandalorian'' when they had down time.

Throughout the day when they didn’t have any calls the crew watched “The Mandalorian.” When they took turns holding Grogu in their lap as Judd started falling in love with Grogu like everyone “ok fine he can stay!” Judd said as everyone smiled at Judd who was holding Grogu in his lap when TK leaned over and whispered to his dad “Cowboy Judd is going to be a great dad!” When Owen smiled as Judd was very into the show “yeah Grace and Judd will have one lucky kid!” Owen told TK when they got another call so the whole crew headed out as Judd took the time to buckle Grouch into his seat so Grogu was safe.


End file.
